More Than Just Brothers
by thatkittenmeow
Summary: (I suck at summaries XD) Lemmy loves his brother, Iggy. One of them find out and it spreads to the other Koopalings, until it eventually reaches...you guessed it...Bowser. WARNING: M/M, INCEST. DONT LIKE DONT READ/REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

Just a few things first. (Boring I know right but I have to .)

Thanks to Chibineptune87 for her inspiration :3

:

Contains M/M and Incest! Don't like, don't read and certainly don't review to say "I hate this kinda stuff!"

Does also have cuddles and kisses (mwa :3) but nothing tooooo extreme. It also has swearing (yay...[rolls eyes])!

:

Sex Scenes! NO! Definitely not in my first fanfic I post! Hell no! NO NO NO NO NO NO. Ok that's enough "no's"."

:

All characters in this belong to Nintendo. I don't own anything to do with these characters ... except the story/ies.

Well that was long and boring.

Anyways...on with the story, bitches!

It was a strangely bright winter day. It was freezing! King Bowser checked the time and temperature. The gadget-none other than Ludwig's invention-said the time was 7:34am and the temperature was about 2 degrees Celsius. Seeing it in Celsius kept Bowser wondering why on earth it wasn't in Fahrenheit. But he noticed a button that said C/F. He pressed it and the gadget showed 35.6 F. Bowser sighed.

"Fucking cold. As always in stupid winter. I HATE winter."

The time ticked to 7:35am and bowser was wondering why the Koopa kids weren't up yet. He thought maybe because it was just cold.

~5 Minutes Later~

Everyone was awake and at the breakfast table, enjoying it. Roy was pigging out on it as usual.

"Abso-fucking-lutely disgusting..." Ludwig was thinking to himself. "Stupid Roy...why don't you get some FUCKING manners." he thought but didn't say, knowing what Roy what do if he heard that sorta talk about him.

Speaking of Ludwig, he had a stack 4 pancakes with maple syrup and butter on top [yum :3] and was eating them well-mannered, unlike Roy.

Wendy was also eating really well mannered too. She hates dirt, so obviously she wouldn't try to get it on herself. She had like 50 napkins next to her, juuuuuust in case. She had cornflakes. Ludwig and Wendy never really agree on anything, but they do agree on one thing: they hate it when someone eats bad mannered. In fact, no one does.

Morton was seated next to Roy and was trying to cover his left eye so he didn't have to see him. Morton had peanut butter on toast with some orange juice. [i sorta like orange juice...]

Larry had a delicious fruit salad with cream and was drinking coconut milk. Larry seemed to be liking fruit a lot lately. No one really noticed-or cared-except King Bowser. He thought it was good though, since fruit is good for you, right?! ^_^

Iggy and Lemmy were both having 2 slices of toast each, with butter. [i couldn't think of anything else but toast '-').

Lemmy had a strange, warm, fuzzy feeling whenever he was near Iggy, but he liked that and he knew exactly why he was getting those feelings. He liked Iggy. As in, loved. Not as a brother but more than that. Iggy didn't know that though, because Lemmy didn't want to tell him, he felt strange about telling his own brother that he loved him!

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! :3

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! TELL ME SOME IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 3 IN THIS! I ALREADY KNOW CHAPTER 2 AND AM WRITING IT! THANK YOU!

THE ONE AND EMOTICON ONLY CAPS-LOCK LOVING KITTY ~ tKM! n_n MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2: Lemmy's Confession and Unexpe

Chapter 2: Lemmy's Confession and Unexpected Events

HI GUYS! ITS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER :D

YOU KNOW FROM FIRST CHAPTER. INCEST AND SWEARING AND LOVE AND STUFF AND BLA BLA BLA! READ FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT! [i like caps lock too much...]

After breakfast, everyone was free to go and do there own things. Ludwig went to his room to play some piano [and I bet you saw that coming!], his favourite instrument. He wondered if he could play something else, like a saxophone maybe! But then he thought that that might ruin his ability to play the piano so well so he dismissed the idea.

Wendy whipped out her phone, jammed headphones in it and played music. Roy did the same except he listened to heavy metal at such a high volume that a) everyone could hear it and b) everyone wonders how he even hears so well still and hadn't gone deaf yet.

Morton went to his room to draw pictures of stuff like trees and leave and grass and ... you get the idea.

Larry went outside for fresh air and to dig some holes so he can scare Wendy later.

Lemmy and Iggy were playing Wii Sports. Iggy sucked at it but Lemmy aced it! Iggy quietly growled about it hoping Lemmy wouldn't hear, "I always fucking lose..." But Lemmy did hear it and said that it was alright and that not everyone is good at everything [this is stating to sound like the end of an MLP episode...dear princess celestia today I learned this and that...]. Iggy agreed. Lemmy loved seeing Iggy happy, but that fuzzy feeling came back. Lemmy was about to say that he loved Iggy but quickly shut up before he said anything. Lemmy just really wanted to hug him! And he did. Lemmy jumped up and swang his arms around iggy, but iggy pushed him off not knowing what that was about.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Iggy asked with a confused face. Lemmy just stood there, wondering what to say. Tell him! Tell him! The angel side said. Both sides said it though-there was no devil! "Where's the devil side gone" lemmy wondered.

"Iggy...ummm..uuuhhh..I don't know! I...h-have to go!" Lemmy said as we was about to go to his and Iggy's room, but iggy stopped him by putting his hand on Lemmy's shoulder and pulling him back.

They looked in each other's eyes. "Lemmy, I know you wanted to say something earlier. You may as well just tell me. "

"You'll hate me if I do"

"No i won't, have I ever hated you before when you told me something strange or embarrassing or something like that?"

Iggy had a good point. "no.."

"Well tell me than already!"

"I-i...umm...I" is all Lemmy was saying. But he got the courage and whispered in Iggy's ear: "I love you.."

Iggy's head went back as if his mind was blown! Did Lemmy really just say that?! But Iggy thought out loud: "well, we're brothers! Why wouldn't we love each other." Iggy got sort of nervous. He knew it was more than just that. He knew it. He loved Lemmy too, he just didn't want to say it.

"No, Iggy. You don't understand! It's more than that!" Lemmy said a little loud. Iggy hinted for him to quiet down. In a softer voice, Iggy said: "I do understand. Because it's the same with me." Lemmy smiled at that and they both blushed. "Maybe we should go to our room." Iggy said. Hand-in-hand, they walked to there room a bit quicker than usual. They didn't know that Morton saw them holding hands.

"Were they...holding hands?!" Morton said really quietly as the twins shut their door. Morton followed and did something he didn't want to do: eavesdrop.

~In Their Room~

"Maybe we should tell dad!" Iggy said quietly, unknowing that Morton was right out the door, peeking through the lock hole and listening.

"NO!" Lemmy said back. "Dad would hate us!"

"I don't really think so, I m-" Iggy was about to finish when Lemmy kissed him on the cheek. "We shouldn't. It'll be our little secret."

The door opened, and Lemmy immediately got off of Iggy and they turned and faced the door trying to look innocent, as if nothing happened.

"It'll be -our- secret." Morton said. The twins were shocked.

"You know too?!" The twins said together.

"Yes, I do. I saw you holding hands and then I eavesdropped. I know that was wrong, but I won't tell dad or anyone else, I promise!"

"We trust you. Please don't tell!" Lemmy said, grabbing his ball and standing on it. "Let's go!" They rushed out of their room while Morton stood out of their way. Iggy shut the door and caught up with Lemmy. "JUST DONT HOLD HANDS AROUND ANYONE ELSE" Morton shouted, knowing that no one else was in that hallway. He knew that because he could hear Roy and Wendy fighting over the TV and Morton heard the backdoor open as Larry walked inside tired of hiding in a hole.

~In Morton's Room~

"Its true! It really really really is!" Morton told his teddy bear. "They're together, but not as brothers! More than brothers! As...*gulp*...LOVERS!"

The teddy bear was a generic, brown one you see everywhere. Morton has had it since he was 3. Morton loved that teddy bear and he wouldn't let anyone touch it. Not even King bowser!

~Meanwhile~

Larry was having a turn with the Wii. He only ever played it once or twice and that's because Roy was always hogging it. "Ummm...what do I do with this thing?" He picked up the Wii remote. "I think this is the controller. But how do I plug it in when there's no wire thing?! Ugh!" Larry was getting frustrated when he saw Lemmy and Iggy run in. Larry couldn't help but to ask, "How do I play this thing?" Larry was embarrassed that everyone knew how to play it except him. "You do this!" Lemmy took the wii remote and pressed the A button at the Health and Safety Warning screen. He handed it back to Larry and told him to point at the TV. A hand appeared on the TV with a blue 1 on it. "Now move it to the top-left and press A! You get it now right?" Larry did exactly as instructed and said "yes."

Lemmy and iggy sat down and held hands behind Larry's back. Bad mistake- the reflection from the glossy TV screen Larry saw. He turned around and said "Why are you holding hands?!"

"Umm...uhhh *lightbulb moment* because Morton dared us too" iggy said.

Lemmy looked confused and then said "oh, right! Yeah, Morton did!"

TBC! To Be Continued! Tell me what you thought of chapter TWO! And haven't you noticed? LESS CAPS LOCK!

I'm out for now and see you next chapter! AS ALWAYS- REVIEW, COMMENT, PM ME IDEAS!

BYE! tKM!


	3. Chapter 3: Larry and Morton talk

Chapter 3: Larry And Morton Talk

ITS ME BACK WITH CHAPTER 3 BITCHES!

INCEST, SWEARING -DO I NEED TO KEEP REPEATING MYSELF? [yes] WELL FUCK YOU THEN!

After that scare with Larry, the two ran to their room and shut the door quietly.

"That scared me to shit!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Since when did you swear Lemmy?"

"Since today! Probably! I don't know, I'm just really scared!" Lemmy replied with a shaky voice.

"I know. I hope that Larry won't find out!"

~Meanwhile, in the Family Room where Everyone except Bowser and Lemmy and Iggy are~

"Where you goin', squirt?" Roy said to Larry, who rolled his eyes knowing it was just Roy picking on him again. He didn't answer. "WELL?" Roy was frustrated. "I'm going to Morton's room. We need to talk." Larry replied.

"Ugh, boring. Do you do anything else?!" Roy said to Larry as he just poked his tongue out and continued walking, but he walked straight into Bowser. "Oof!" Larry said as he got his face out of Bowser and continued walking. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Morton's room."

"Why"

"We need to talk about...something."

"Something? What is that something?"

Larry needed an excuse, but he picked a pretty stupid one. "A project for school."

"But you don't go to school?"

"Dammit. You got me. We really need to talk about how amazing that new ... (Ugh) 5sos album is." Larry said, knowing neither he nor Morton liked 5sos or 1D or those other boy bands.

"GAAAAY! YOU LIKE 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER YOU LIKE THEM YOU LIKE THEM" Roy stated to tease. Wendy came up to him, whacked him across the face and said "Don't ever bad mouth 5sos again, bitch!"

"Ummm.. Yeah. We totally like 5sos. They're so (grr) 'kewl'." Larry said sarcastically. [note: I like 5sos-don't say I hate them. I just needed something to say that a koopa wouldn't like]

"Good enough than." Bowser said as Larry bolted to Morton's room.

*Knock knock knock* "who is it?" Morton asked. "It's Larry."

The door opened. Morton said "how can I help you?"

"By letting me in. We need to talk about something."

"Uh, ok then?" Morton said with a confused face as he let Larry in.

~Morton's room~

"I saw something today that you apparently dared them to do." Larry said.

Morton knew what he was talking about. The moment he said "them" it immediately snapped in Morton's mind that Larry found out.

"Who is th-them?"

"Lemmy and Iggy. They were...holding hands."

Morton had a shocked expression on his face. "Umm...yeah I dared them to do that because I thought it would be funny.. It was a uh...a..a Prank! Because I knew you'd come up and ask me about it."

"Shit! Lame excuse! Warning warning warning!" Is all Morton thought.

"Really. Then why weren't they doing it before when they ran in on me while I was trying to play the Wii?"

"Okay. You must promise not to tell anyone, especially not Iggy or Lemmy because they will literally kill me if they heard that I told you."

"Told me what"

"They're incest! There, I said it. Now please, please, PLEASE DONT TELL!" Morton begged Larry not to tell anyone.

"I won't tell. This conversation doesn't leave here." Larry said, relieving Morton.

Larry left and Morton put his head in his hands. "Why did they do that! Why why why! They just had to! Behind Larry when they should have KNOWN the goddman fucking TV screen is made of glass and glass reflects sometimes and just..*morton quietly screams*!" Then suddenly Morton got the biggest fright of his life when he heard his dad say,

"WHAT DID IGGY DO?!"

"FUCK! Larry told! No No No No! This can't be it can't be it just can't! Calm down Morton calm down *inhaaaaale* *exhaaaale.* that's better." Morton heard that even though his room was far away from the family room where they were.

Morton ran out of his room to see what was going on. He immediately chilled when he saw it was just that iggy just messed up Ludwig's invention.

~Family Room [but you already knew that!]~

"It was an accident!"

"But dad! DEMENTED iggy always messes up my stuff!" Ludwig yelled back.

"Don't call him demented, ludwig!" Bowser scolded. "Go to your rooms. Ludwig for calling iggy demented and iggy because you broke something Ludwig was working hard on." Bowser looked at the gadget thing [remeber?] it was 9 o'clock pm already! "It's bedtime anyway, so ALL OF YOU KIDS GO TO BED!" Bowser shouted loudly so everyone heard. Everyone went to bed, even bowser himself.

~The Twins Room [surprise]~

"Hi Lemmy!" iggy greeted his brother, happy to see him. "Hey iggy!" Lemmy replied jumping in bed, excited to see his brother again. "Nighty night" Lemmy said to iggy as they kissed and fell asleep. Night!

TBC! Looks like you'll need to tell me stuff for chapter 5 as my quick fingers are already typing up the next chapter and who knows it might be up in an hour or two or even less unless my iPod goes flat!

tKM ~~


End file.
